Rebekah Mikaelson
Rebekah ''' is a free-spirited Original vampire. Rebekah was the lover of Stefan Salvatore back in the 1920's, daughter of Mikael and Esther, and also the only sister of an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Henrik, and the only half-sister to Niklaus. After the death of Henrik, she became the youngest in the family. Rebekah has the most impeccable instincts and can tell when people are lying to her or others. This is something Klaus calls "borderline supernatural". '''Rebekah is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History conversation with her parents]] Rebekah is the only daughter of Mikael and Esther, who were wealthy land owners from Eastern Europe. She is the sixth of seven siblings, which includes Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik and an unknown older brother. Not much is known about Rebekah's early life, other than that she was born in the New World, where they lived in peace among the Werewolves for twenty years. However, during a full moon, when the wolves were transforming, Klaus and Henrik snuck out to watch the villagers transform from men to beast. As the sun began to rise, Rebekah saw Klaus carrying Henrik's lifeless body back into the village. He stated that one of the wolves had mauled Henrik to death. Not wanting to lose another child, their mother Esther casts a spell (Vampiric Transformation Ritual), calling upon the Sun for life and the White Oak Tree for immortality. However, the spell leads to some untimely acts. Unbeknownst to Rebekah and her siblings, they drank wine laced with the blood of Tatia for dinner, and afterwards, Mikael drove his sword into their hearts. After their awakening, Mikael forced his children to feed on a local villager, completing their transition into vampires. Later, they began to realize their new gift had its weaknesses. The flowers that grew at the base of the White Oak Tree, vervain, burned them and prevented compulsion. The sun burned their skin, making it impossible to walk in the day light. They were unable to enter the homes of their neighbors without an invitation. Also their thirst was insatiable. Realizing that a wood carved from the White Oak Tree would be fatal to them, they burned the tree to the ground. After their mother's death, Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah swore to each other that they would never turn on each other and stick together as one, always and forever. 1920s Moving from town to town and wreaking havoc, Rebekah and Klaus found themselves in Chicago during the roaring 20s. After her introduction to Stefan Salvatore, Rebekah immediately fell in love with him. Not long after, Mikael (their father) arrives in the city searching for Klaus, intending to kill him. Mikael and the police fire wooden bullets into the building. Rebekah, Stefan, and Klaus duck to avoid the bullets, and in the commotion, Rebekah lost her mother's necklace. Klaus meets up with Stefan and compels him to forget ever meeting him and Rebekah. Later, Rebekah and Klaus are shown to be packing and moving elsewhere. Klaus tells Rebekah to hurry up, but she says that she is not going anywhere without Stefan. Klaus tells her to let Stefan go, but Rebekah refuses, intent on staying with him. Klaus forces her to choose between him and Stefan, and as she opted for the latter, he neutralizes her with the White Oak Ash Dagger. This is the only weapon that can be used to kill an Original Vampire like Klaus and herself. Rebekah remained neutralized for 90 years and stored in a coffin which was carried around with Klaus, wherever Klaus went the coffins went too along with her other brothers, Finn and Kol. Season Three After Gloria revealed to Klaus that Rebekah had what she needed to contact The Original Witch, Klaus reluctantly resurrected his sister. While she is resurrecting, Klaus compels a guard to let her feed from the guard and also wants the guard to tell her where to meet Stefan and Klaus. After rising from the dead, Rebekah is delighted to see Stefan again, but is furious after she is unable to find her amulet. She was appalled by modern music and fashion. Gloria uses Rebekah to find the amulet and after doing so, threatens to kill the girl with her necklace, along with her friends. As Stefan is about to open Elijah's coffin Rebekah walks in. He tells her he remembers they were running from someone, and inquires about it. Rebekah tells Stefan that she can't talk about it, and instead pulls Stefan into a long kiss. Rebekah then asks after the long kiss with Stefan if he'll love another girl the same way he loved Elena. Stefan says he hopes to and tries to kiss Rebekah again, but she stops him, saying his kiss gave him away. Klaus appears, and Rebekah reports that Stefan is not on their side, as he's asking about Mikael, the man who wants to kill them and the man they were running away from in Chicago.Once they're back in Mystic Falls, Rebekah informs Stefan that Klaus knows about the Doppelgänger and how she is alive, when she is meant to be dead, and that he won't be merciful. Stefan attacks her, but being an original vampire, Rebekah overpowers him and "out of jealousy" stabs him. She later sneaks up on Caroline and Tyler, and drags him over to Klaus after previously knocking him out. After he feeds the werewolf his blood and kills him, Rebekah drags Tyler back to Caroline and stays to watch over them. As Rebekah sat their bored as ever she goes through Caroline's phone, only to find a picture of Stefan and Elena together, and spots her mother amulet around Elena's neck. Rebekah is furious and storms into the gym to inform her brother about necklace's whereabouts and threatens Elena, and asking about the amulets and its location, but Elena explains that she doesn't have it anymore because Katherine had stolen the amulet from her. After Klaus figured out how to successfully create hybrids, and having the doppelganger "donate" blood, he and Rebekah are at the hospital's parking lot. She questions how he knew that he needed the doppelgänger alive, and he reveals to her, "You know the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" He further explains, "The doppelgänger needed to die in order for me to become a hybrid. But if she was dead...". Rebekah chimes in, "Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species". And he adds, "Leaving me alone for all time." Rebekah is disappointed in his reasoning behind the creation of his own species, just so he would never be alone. Klaus changes the subject, sending her away to fetch the truck. While she's gone, Damon comes to inform Klaus that Mikael is on his way to Mystic Falls to finish him off, causing the hybrid to run off, leaving Rebekah behind. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Rebekah forces herself into the Salvatore Boarding House, and enrolls into Mystic Falls High School, ostensibly to keep an eye on Tyler, whom she's been supplying with blood bags. Rebekah also joins the cheerleading squad and openly tells Caroline that she may be interested in her boyfriend and many other "things" of hers, practically declaring her war. The same night, she attends the traditional bonfire, where Damon Salvatore tries to distract her (so Alaric and Elena can get Stefan off the track) with his charms and marshmallows, but Rebekah sees through him, and stabs him. She later shows up at Tyler's house with a girl, teasingly biting her, and tells him that Klaus would want his hybrid to get the full vampire experience; at the mention of her brother, Tyler needs no more convincing, and begins to feed on the girl. When Rebekah is at school and doing a flip for the cheerleading squad, sees Elena and ask what she wants. She replies she knows about her history from the carvings on the wall. After Elena walks off there is a flashback of Rebekah putting her name on the wall and Klaus watches, he asks for the knife Rebekah slams the sharp end down in his hand thereby hurting. Then Elena gets a text from Rebekah to come over and talk to her, she asks Elena what dress she should wear for the homecoming. Elena ignores and just intends to find out about her history. So Rebekah grabs a girl and as shes about to bite her, Elena tells her to choose the red dress. Then Rebekah and Elena go up stairs and Rebekah looks through Stefan's stuff. Then Rebekah tells Elena about who had the necklace and it is revealed that the original witch was her mother Esther. By the end of the episode, Rebekah finds out that Klaus was the one who killed Esther not Mikael and she bursts into tears and accepts that her brother she loved could do something like this. In Homecoming, Elena helps Rebekah prepare for the homecoming dance. Elena gives Rebekah her mother's necklace and while Rebekah's off guard, stabs her with the white oak ash dagger, neutralizing her. In The New Deal, ''Elena makes a deal with Klaus to ensure Jeremy's safety. Elena returns Rebekah to Klaus in exchange for Klaus sparing Jeremy's life. Klaus accepts these terms and undaggers Rebekah. Prior to his departure, Elena informs Klaus that Rebekah learned the truth about Esther's murder. When he returns to his house, when Rebekah is about to awaken, he apologizes for his actions and tells Rebekah that they will meet again another day. He then stakes her with White Oak Ash Dagger. In ''Bringing Out the Dead, Elijah un-daggers Rebekah, who then stabs Klaus with one of the daggers. They plan on leaving Klaus alone, when she is surprised to see their mother arrive. After promising that she will kill the doppelganger, Rebekah goes after Elena in Dangerous Liaisons. Rebekah reproaches to Elena that she daggered her and wants to bite her. Elijah shows up and stops Rebekah before she could have killed Elena. Arriving home, Rebekah is threatened by Klaus because of her intention. Kol protects Rebekah from Klaus. Leaving the Mikaelson's Mansion, Rebekah goes to grill where she meets Elena and Caroline. She goes there to invite Mattat the ball. When the party starts, Rebekah plans out with Kol to murder Matt to make Elena suffer. Because she feels something for him, Rebekah changes her mind and tells Kol she won't hurt innocent people. After Esther's speech, Rebekah drinks the champagne laced with Elena's blood and so, she becomes linked with her siblings. Kol didn't give up on killing Matt, so he wanted to make it without Rebekah. The boy is saved by Damon who hurts Kol. This event is seen by all members of the Original Family including Rebekah. Rebekah then meets Damon and hooks up with him after being upset that she disappointed Matt. The next morning (All My Children), we see Rebekah waking up next to Damon in his bed. When she was about to leave, she and Damon meet Elena at the door of the Salvatore house. She greets her with a sarcastic smile. Arriving home, she is teased by Klaus and Kol ,(her brother), who calls her a strumpet. When her brothers leave for Mystic grill on search for some fun, she throws a shoe at them for their remarks. When they are gone, we see her having a chat with Elijah, who is worried about their mothers behavior. When Elijah decides to take over control above the acts, he teams up with Rebekah, after thinking out the following plan: Elijah kidnaps Elena and takes her to the caves which run beneath the whole Mystic falls area. Rebekah is sent to the cave to watch over Elena. She is kept there as a hostage, to build up pressure on the Salvatore brothers. When Alaric daggers Kol in the grill, all originals die except Klaus, because of their active link. This includes Rebekah. Elena uses that time gap to get some advantage, so she runs away. When Klaus rushes over to Kol to un-dagger him, Rebekah gets back to life, too. By the time, Elena found the small chamber in the cave which vampires can't enter. ]] Getting creative, Rebekah returns with a tank of gasoline. She streams the gas on Elena, and in the cave, than lights it up with matches, offering Elena a choice, either come outside, or stay in there and burn. The girls then have a chat, which results in Rebekah sparing Elena's life. After Damon turned Abby into a vampire and thus preventing Esther from killing her children, Rebekah releases Elena. Arriving home in the evening, she meets Elijah, who is about to leave. Klaus is seen burning his drawings of Caroline. Rebekah admits him, that she considered Klaus as her only family over the years. Than she shows him the recordings she took with her phone about the carvings in the cave, which tell the story of the great white oak tree, which the originals burned down, but was later replaced with a new one. They realize that it might be a danger to them, so they can be killed. In 1912, Rebekah tries to figure out where the White Oak Tree could be.Therefore she interviews the mayor, Carol Lockwood about the old trees in the area.She finds out that some of them were used in order to build the town. In Mystic Falls grill she joins Stefan and Damon in their conversations about the killings in 1912. She also tells them about how she knows Sage. In Break On Through, Rebekah meets with Sage and Damon at the Wickery Bridge. Sage suggests to Damon that they could discover what Rebekah was planning if he seduced her. Damon complies with Sage and attempts to coerce Rebekah into lowering her guard so Sage can get into her mind and see her thoughts. Damon and Rebekah sleep together and while Rebekah is sleeping Sage enters her mind to discover that Rebekah is searching for the remnant of the White Oak Tree. Sage also manages to get into Damon's head and discovers that Damon had been planning to kill all the Originals including her true love Finn, so she betrays Damon and warns Rebekah about Damon's plans to kill her and her family. Rebekah then strips the White Oak Wood from the Wickery Bridge and destroys it. In The Murder of One, Rebekah seeks revenge against Damon who she truly believed had liked her and she breaks into his home. Rebekah easily knocks Alaric out and attacks Damon. She then kidnaps Damon and takes him to Klaus' Family Mansion so she can torture him and drain the vervain out of his system so that he could be compelled. In Heart of Darkness, Matt distracts her so she can not know Tyler returned. She then begins to like having a guy around, but her happiness is short lived as Esther comes back to town. They talk and after a brief discussion Esther seemingly falls down and appears to be dead. In the end of the episode, it is revealed that Esther possessed Rebekah's body in order to kill the Originals. In Do Not Go Gentle, Rebekah/Esther gives Klaus "the last White Oak Stake" and he burns it without hesitation. Rebekah/Esther goes to Alaric's apartment where all the coffins are there Esther has Rebekah neutralized so she can return to her normal body, This is the second time Rebekah was neutralized and missed a high school dance. Near the end of the episode Klaus un-daggers Rebekah. In Before Sunset,'' Rebekah calls Caroline to help with cleaning up after the dance even though she didn't get to attend. Caroline tells her that she is sorry about Esther. Later, she is attacked by Alaric and he tries to kill her, but fails after she goes out into sunlight. She then warns Klaus about Alaric and tells him she is leaving and he should leave with her, to which, Klaus refuses. In ''The Departed, Rebekah appears at the storage warehouse to find Damon, who has apparently called her there. Once she arrives, Damon tells her to be quiet and to help him move Klaus' body. Alaric then comes in and fights Rebekah, tosses her aside, and stakes Klaus. Rebekah then screams in horror as Damon holds her back, and tells her to run. Later, Rebekah meets up with Elijah and tells him Klaus is dead. They console each other for their loss. Rebekah is then informed by Elijah that Tyler Lockwood died, but the other vampires sired by Klaus somehow survived. Both siblings assure each other that they, as well as Kol, were not responsible for siring Stefan and Damon's bloodline. Both ponder how they can still be alive. Following this revelation. She calls Stefan and congratulates him for still being alive. She informs Stefan that Elijah spoke to Elena, and that she and Matt would be returning to town soon. On the phone, Stefan is puzzled as to why she still in town, since Elijah told him they would be leaving immediately. Rebekah explains that Elijah wants to run, since Alaric is after them. However, she informs Stefan that she is tired of running, as she and Klaus spent most of their lives running away from Mikael. She tells Stefan that Klaus is dead, and if she and her brothers are to survive, Alaric must die. Rebekah reveals to Stefan that she knows Alaric's one weakness: Elena. Stefan tells Rebekah that they had a deal, but Rebekah tells him it is over, due to Klaus's death as she blames Elena for it. Rebekah stands still on the bridge, catching Elena and Matt off guard. Matt swerves the car to avoid hitting Rebekah and drives over the bridge, crashing into the water below. Season Four In Growing Pains, Rebekah is still devastated by her brother's death. Damon comes and attacks her with the white oak stake, but wooden bullets shoot neutralizing her. Rebekah wakes in a van with Caroline headed towards Pastors house. Until Tyler(Klaus) knocks the van over saving Caroline, but tells Rebekah to "fight them off little sister". Rebekah is taken to Pastor's farm where she's caged with Elena and Stefan and is left to breath in vervain. After she helps Elena feed, she is set free. Once she returns home her brother is back in his body. Rebekah tells him hows she always been there, when Finn, Kol, and Elijah didn't. She never stopped. She now realizes he truly doesn't love her so she destroys the last of Elena's human blood. Klaus then disowns her as his sister and snaps her neck. Relationships * Elijah and Rebekah *Stefan and Rebekah *Klaus and Rebekah *Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus *Damon and Rebekah *Caroline and Rebekah *Rebekah and Kol *Elena and Rebekah *Matt and Rebekah *Esther and Rebekah *April and Rebekah *Rebekah and Alexander Physical Appearance Rebekah is very attractive and has icy/natural blond hair, light, blue eyes and pale skin. She's over 1000-years-old, but looks like she is in her late teens. She appears to be the youngest of the Originals. When Rebekah is in her vampiric form, her eyes will turn red with small veins protruding around the area of her eyes and her teeth will lengthen into fangs possibly longer than that of regular vampires. Her eyes also seem a lot redder than usual vampires. Personality Initially, Rebekah's personality in the series is erratic, spiteful and vindictive. In the flashbacks that show Rebekah before being turned into a vampire, she is a caring and curious teenage girl. After being turned, the aspects of her personality were heightened. Rebekah mentions this, saying, “We’re vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I’m stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik….Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him.” After her mother’s death, Rebekah grieves deeply, sometimes crying herself to sleep calling out her mother’s name, as said by Esther. After spending centuries with Niklaus, with whom she shares a close bond with, she has become dependent on him, although she is not fond of him making decisions for her. Because of the heartbreak she has endured, Rebekah has built up an emotional wall, and she comes across as being cruel, aggressive and mean. Despite her aggressive nature, she has shown to be emotionally fragile. In reference to Rebekah, Elena says, “I learned that she is just a girl, and that she lost her mom too young. And she loves blindly and recklessly, even if it consumes her.” She very much wants to be like a normal teenager, and longs to have the normal teenage life she missed out on. Rebekah is also shown to be very punctual, as she showed up on time to clean up the dance that she organized, but didn't attend due to the incident with Esther and reprimanded Caroline for showing up two minutes late. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. *'Extra Sensorial Reckoning' - According to Klaus, Rebekah possesses an extra developed sense of truth/lie detection and recognition of events, places, and peoples intentions, which is a ability werewolves have. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'Silver Dagger and White Ash Wood '- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for some time. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances Name *Rebekah, is a Hebrew name (רבקה) which means "to tie". It's a biblical name, of the wife of Isaac and mother of Esau and Jacob. Unlike other Original siblings, not to mention whether the surname of Rebekah is Mikaelson (Mikael's son), because her real surname, grammatically should be derived from the name of her mother: Esthersdóttir ("Esther's daughter"). Trivia *She is the only female original and the oldest female vampire to appear in the series. *She is the third original overall to appear. Elijah being the first, and Klaus the second. *Rebekah was neutralized by Klaus penultimately, before Elijah. *Rebekah is one of only three recurring characters to appear in more than 10 episodes during their inaugural season. The others being Anna, who appeared in eleven episodes during Season 1 and Elijah, who appeared in twelve episodes during Season 2. *Rebekah is the only recurring character to appear in almost every episode of a singular season without becoming a main cast member. She appeared in 17/22 episodes during Season 3. *Rebekah was the second original shown to be neutralized. *Both Claire Holt and Bianca Lawson (Emily Bennett) played Emily Fields' girlfriends in ''Pretty Little Liars. *Rebekah is the third Original neutralized by Elena Gilbert. *Rebekah and Kol are the only ones who calls Klaus 'Nik.' Everyone else calls him Klaus or Niklaus. *Claire Holt and Phoebe Tonkin worked together in a TV series called H20: Just Add Water back in 2006. Since the sister show The Secret Circle was cancelled Kevin Williamson wanted to write Phoebe into the show with Claire. It was later confirmed that Phoebe will be appearing in Season Four playing the role of Hayley. *Rebekah refers to herself as Kol's "baby sister", implying that she is the youngest of the Original vampires. *Out of all the Originals, Rebekah can be considered the most stubborn and ill-tempered. *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named Adrienne was set to appear, but in the end, the character was removed and instead Rebekah appeared in season three. *Like Elijah, Rebekah appears in all but three episodes between her first and last appearance of her debut season. *Rebekah is the only non main character so far, who appeared in 10 consecutive episodes (from Bringing Out the Dead to The Departed). *Rebekah is the first Original to be possessed by a Witch (Esther). *In Do Not Go Gentle, ''while Esther was possessing her, she got Alaric to neutralize her again, making this the second time she was neutralized and missed a high school dance. *Rebekah has been with both brothers, Stefan in 1920s and Damon in 2010. *Rebekah has missed all of the high school dances so far even though she really wanted to go to them. *Rebekah technically killed Elena Gilbert in ''The Departed. *Rebekah has met every main character, except Vicki, Jenna, Jeremy and Katherine. *Rebekah was involved with a vampire hunter named Alexander centuries ago and this relationship will be seen in Season 4. *Rebekah's name originally "Bex," but it was changed to Rebekah, just like Meredith's name was originally "Mary." *Rebekah is known to be called by nicknames. Some of those include: **Klaus and Kol sometimes call her "Bekah." **Damon called her "Sexy Bex." **Stefan called her "sweetheart," in the 1920s. **Other nicknames given to her are "the she-devil," and "Barbie Klaus," by Caroline and Damon. *Out of all her siblings, Klaus is the only one shown to be protective of her, but after Rebekah angrily destroys the last of Elena's human blood, Klaus disowns her as his sister and family member and snaps her neck. Quotes Season Three Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sorry to crash the fun boys, but some of us actually came here to hear the music. Not You" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I'm so sorry sweetheart, are we offending you?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "It should take a lot more than a baby face like this to offend me." Stefan: (To Rebekah) "Hey hey, are you ever going to tell me your name?" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "Sure, when you earn it. Now do Gloria a favor and stick a sock in it." - The End Of The Affair ---- Rebekah: (To Stefan) "So what do you think?" Stefan: (To Rebekah) "I like it. What? I said I like it" Rebekah: (To Stefan) "I can always tell when you're lying Stefan." Rebekah: "My girl's dead, I'm bored." - Disturbing Behavior ---- Rebekah: (To Damon) "So lets not make a big deal out of it." Damon: (To Rebekah) "My thoughts exactly." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough." Damon: (To Rebekah) "Ah ha, lets not hold your breath." Kol:(To Rebekah) "Out all night. What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" Rebekah: (To Kol) "If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." - All My Children ---- Rebekah: (To Damon about Stefan) "So he doesn't want to drink human blood?" Damon: (To Rebekah) "He has a internally guilty conscience." Rebekah: (To Damon) "Funny, when I knew him in the 20s he didn't have any conscience at all. One of the things I liked most about him." - 1912 ---- Esther: (To Rebekah) "Not a day has gone by that I wasn’t right there with you. " Rebekah: (To Esther) "But you still tried to kill me." Esther: (To Rebekah) "Because it shouldn’t have been a thousand years, Rebekah. No one should live that long." Rebekah: (To Esther) "But I havent lived at all!" - Heart of Darkness ---- Rebekah: (To Elijah) "He's gone, Elijah, and there was nothing I could do to stop it." - The Departed ---- Season Four Rebekah: (To Klaus) "How dare you save Caroline over me!." - Growing Pains Rebekah: (To Klaus) "I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I would never see you again!" - Growing Pains Videos Gallery 3x03Rebecca00.png Rebekah,_Elijah_&_Klaus.png TVD304C 1170b.jpg-ba7bea64-t3.jpg 3x03Rebecca01.png File:ORDP_(9).jpg Stefan-Rebekah-e1317494408695.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-18.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-19.png NKOH_(57).jpg 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekah_and_stefan.jpg Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-16.png Bex.jpg StefanBex.jpg 63135.jpg tumblr_lsch5huS2O1qbb552o1_500.png Rebekah.png normal_138.jpg ORDP (3).jpg ORDP (4).jpg ORDP (5).jpg ORDP (6).jpg ORDP (7).jpg ORDP (8).jpg ORDP (9).jpg ORDP (10).jpg ORDP (11).jpg ORDP (12).jpg ORDP (13).jpg Rebekah life.JPG 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg Rebekkah-andCaroline-Smells-like-Teen-Spirit.jpg tumblr_ltwikbepLg1qfsiino1_500.png Tvd-bts-600a.jpg Tvd-bts-600.jpg Rebekah 01.png Rebekah copy.jpg 197.png 061.png 044.png 012.png 485.png 459.png 297.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-22.png Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-43.png Normal -1307.jpg Normal -0538.jpg Rebekah-Homecomming.JPG 309VampireDiaries1668.jpg Becky.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Kol rebekah 03.jpg tumblr_lsp974aZAX1qcju5to1_500.png the-vampire-diarie-gallery.png thumbnail.aspx.jpg tumblrlu4526ayvl1qj7hvg.jpg 00635550e17.jpg rebekah-and-the-vampire-diaries-gallery.png BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg BOT (2).jpg BOT.jpg Rebekahfindingoutthatstefanislieing.png|Rebekahs face after finding out that Stefan is lieing - Disturbing Behavior TVD318C 0331b2.jpg-ffcacf58-t3.jpg Tmmo 35.jpg TVD318 - 6.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Rebekah und Sage 0121.jpg Rebekah - Break On Through 0061.jpg 657576757.png 487035_348332841875614_106345739407660_951330_912249110_n.jpg TVD Quotes 26.jpg REBEKAH!.jpg Images222222222222.jpg again bekah.png rebekahbeky.png Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg rebekah-345.png Rebekah_seductive_look_at_someone.png Kol_rebekah_03.jpg VD3X14DL2.jpg VD3X14DL3.jpg RebekahBall12.jpg Heart of Darkness 536.jpg Heart of Darkness 525.jpg beky56.png beky.png bekky.png bekyshock.png rebekah234.png Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o5 500.gif ....jpg Rebekah-vampire-diaries-episode-18.jpg rebekah and klaus.jpg|''dangerous Originals...'' TVD319-5.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD331.jpg 1024.jpg|If instead of Kol, they had Rebekah get a sister Kal, this would be her. TVD557.jpg TVD559.jpg|No! TVD CARTOONS (46).jpg rebekah2.jpg PicsArt1334227817307.png PicsArt1329005205021.png TVD710.jpg Rebekah 3x19 by kwiku001-d4x5ueh.gif 1024.jpg|If instead of Kol, Rebekah gets a sister named Kal, this would be her. VD3X06-1-Rebekah.png tumblr_luhetpLHjJ1qbld3t.gif tumblr_lui7f9s5vg1ql6ewao1_500.gif The Departed 625.jpg The Departed 656.jpg Rebekah-the-vampire-diaries-27579883-1280-720.jpg Rebekah-invades-Carolines-life.jpg Rebekah-Stefan-Vampire-Diaries.jpg tvd-rebekah-stefan-20s.jpg Rebekah-rebekah-28302746-900-1137.jpg tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco1_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco2_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco3_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco4_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco6_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco7_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco8_250.gif tumblr_lzcyssf3JG1qaazgco9_250.gif tumblr_lytp4humfW1qabh72o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2al70HVZs1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo2_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_m2wmz1Nn251rqscjvo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo1_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo2_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo3_250.gif tumblr_m07qdvGPwx1qdksdzo4_250.gif tumblr_m15lpqhMQE1qhn78bo1_500.gif tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo1_500.png tumblr_m3k8tyb7Zz1qe9mtoo2_500.png tumblr_m3kcmgsmsx1rr5pkjo2_500.gif tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao1_500.jpg Rebekah caroline alaric 3x21 by kwiku001-d4ytart.gif tumblr_m1c8u4z6JM1qe9t41o1_500.png claire-holt-6.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio1_250.jpg tumblr_m3gwnncj0E1qeqmmio9_250.jpg tumblr_m3ifbgLJ4L1qj7hvgo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3iqt4mJ8e1qc123zo1_500.png tumblr_m3jqssrmJV1r2gpjvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m2euSjWp1r83403o1_500.gif tumblr_m3m9cdwbTd1rty3voo1_500.gif tumblr_m37l4fHVXv1ru9h0io1_500.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m3nqiqEKgV1rrnyc6o8_r1_500.gif tumblr_m3obt6AU3i1qhzh1go1_500.gif tumblr_m3oiteVpby1rvxez3o3_500.gif tumblr_m3olrjpJSw1r91ozao1_500.gif tumblr_m3kdxqiY0z1r47x2xo1_250.gif tumblr_m3odfi26vl1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m3oeuusZvt1qj7hvgo1_500.gif tumblr_m3pu77FPzR1qh5t9fo2_250.png tumblr_m3puiyR2xc1ro8ps9o1_500.gif tumblr_m3qa9mPNKU1qh5t9fo1_r1_500.png tumblr_m3qcob6c8C1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m3qnwcGzF71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m3qw1ahAAw1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3timeRVDJ1qh5t9fo1_500.png Rebekah and Klaus lost.jpg|Rebekah loses her brother, Klaus tumblr_m3whpqepsc1qf0ewmo1_500.png tumblr_m39p4l6C3g1rv06flo1_500.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o2_250.gif tumblr_m3ebztpsHs1rtolk6o3_250.gif tumblr_m349c3LXOx1rolduuo1_500.gif tumblr_m33896dfbQ1rp4rrco1_500.gif tumblr_m3xdx6u1RU1ruzyato4_500.gif tumblr_m3xqw30fVT1rvrllpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3y7gaIxea1qb20yno1_500.gif tumblr_m3ylbfaXmD1r3dbuno1_500.gif tumblr_m3yn4pcb4Y1qf31nro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tm2eqZOr1r2vjmuo1_500.gif tumblr_m40hpkVkSK1rw6q8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m40ks2XaV11qeey9xo2_250.gif tumblr_m40ks2XaV11qeey9xo3_250.gif tumblr_m42kepbWVe1qffwzfo1_500.png tumblr_m42n9hlgN61rtwg37o3_250.jpg tumblr_m42wolPixT1r4xm8ho1_500.gif tumblr_m442hsqpK31r3ufyuo1_500.png tumblr_lz4nyrwIDb1r82etvo1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwo0PyC31qmx8nto1_500.jpg Tumblr m4bftkY7iL1rwwubto1 500.gif tumblr_m44fnhLCSX1r65w92o1_500.gif tumblr_m45r61Jioy1rv0ybxo1_500.gif tumblr_m46kzs4LVg1rwp4s1o1_500.gif tumblr_m48j1fg1xF1rwu9mdo1_250.gif tumblr_m49pde28OA1qlfbsho1_500.png tumblr_m464u232381rwrxdbo1_500.gif tumblr_m485rzyuh61rw9a9mo1_500.gif tumblr_m4ao9gUwzZ1ql6ewao1_500.gif tumblr_m2sc8fSKpK1qhs0j0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4cs7c0itb1qhc2pco1_500.gif tumblr_m4hxvfHgNV1rw2ytpo2_500.gif tumblr_m4j6j5Y4zZ1qhrhslo1_500.png tumblr_m46jlksIlH1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m3qwz4FMN31qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lnuy4SMr1r5widqo1_500.gif tumblr_m4lt2zXCzy1qh5t9fo1_500.png tumblr_m4mbaibWhP1rv26eeo1_500.gif tumblr_m3sii46tKl1rvgdb2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4llqcpuc71r5whhao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4ojlvBFtI1qipyy2o2_500.gif tumblr_m3qx5u93No1qmx8nto1_500.jpg tumblr_m4oro1uEy31r59c9vo1_500.gif tumblr_m4pm037xI01qi7w1ao1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qqxiIQZ31rvgymno1_500.jpg tumblr_m4san7H8ay1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4scczouxN1qggrzoo1_500.gif tumblr_m4t7dfgwbH1rxpjwuo1_500.gif tumblr_luz4goFCCU1qbm4md.gif tumblr_m4uklgFjY41qhaefjo1_500.png tumblr_m4vknaQOQL1qlfbsho1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m4y46jX1Mk1r2gpjvo1_500.png tumblr_m4yc6x8lpu1r3akzao1_500.gif tumblr_m4zrs5ZGIi1rogp8fo1_500.gif tumblr_m4zrs5ZGIi1rogp8fo2_500.gif tumblr_m51agd9dkJ1rv2nojo1_500.gif tumblr_m51p9jj2Dq1rx0f5co1_500.gif tumblr_m53v7yRRdH1r7nan8o1_500.gif tumblr_m57og783gh1qeqmmio2_500.jpg tumblr_m57sdoMXZo1qm2h44o1_500.jpg tumblr_m558eaYIjn1qksdh5o1_500.png tumblr_m5mwenE3aC1rquh9jo1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1jqxceq1ro9qzco1_500.gif tumblr_m5o1lzo2n11ro9qzco1_500.gif vampire dir409.png Rebekah01-big.gif tumblr_m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif Tumblr m3o5uhgdye1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m4vcrmb20K1rnuzwy.gif rebekahvampirediaries-455x576(2).jpg tumblr_lsr9lh8vJO1qgpaguo1_250.gif 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png 300px-Stebekah-stefan-and-rebekah-25841935-402-502.png Rebekah mikaelson.jpg|"Betrayal's kiss is deadly" Thefive5.jpg Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:The Originals Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls High School Student